Tu ne mourras pas ce soir
by Mimial09
Summary: Edward n'a pas de raison de vivre. Il part à Volterra. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un ange l'attendait là-bas. "Tu ne mourras pas ce soir Edward" Bella.


Ouf ! J'ai finalment réussi à finir cet OS : Tu Ne Mourras Pas Ce Soir. J'avou que j'ai galeré comme pas possible. La fin ne me plaisiat pas, j'ai du tout reprendre et je suis pas mécontente d'avoir finit :)

Alors je vous laisse profiter !

Résumé : Edward n'a pas de raison de vivre. Il part à Volterra. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un ange l'attendait là-bas. "Tu ne mourras pas ce soir Edward" Bella.

* * *

**Tu ne mourras pas ce soir.**

***

_POV Edward_

J'observais, muré dans un silence devenu mon compagnon, la nature m'entourant.

J'étais à l'origine parti pour chasser afin de ne pas dévoiler le terrible secret des Cullen lorsque l'on irait avec mes frères et sœurs à mon enfer sur Terre : Le lycée de Forks.

Je m'étais interrompu dans ma chasse, mon mal-être me stoppant dans mon action.

Je jetais la carcasse de cette biche, ne supportant plus sa vue.

Je peaufinais les détails en lacérant ce pauvre corps sans vie au cas où quelqu'un le trouverait, qu'il pense que cet acte ait été fait par un animal, un chasseur.

J'en étais un. Le pire de tous.

.

.

Je courrais, vers le seul endroit qui pouvait m'apaiser un minimum : Cette sublime clairière que j'avais découverte dès notre arrivée et qui était devenue mon refuge lorsque ça n'allait plus.

Me couchant sur le parterre de fleurs, j'essayais de me détendre, d'occulter toutes ces pensées, d'en oublier jusqu'au semblant de vie que j'avais. Je voulais me fondre dans le sol, disparaitre à jamais, engloutit dans la terre, me libérant enfin de ce monde.

.

.

Je me sentais mal, mon existence n'étant constituée que de faux-semblants censés cachés à ma famille mon mal être.

Moi, Edward, le plus solitaire mais aussi celui qui accepte le moins ma condition de vampire de tous les Cullen.

Pourquoi mener une vie sans raison pour la continuer ? Quel est le but de ma présence dans ce monde ?

.

.

Ce manque, ce vide en moi…

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de cet état, je me sentais oppressé.

C'était comme un poids qui me maintenait dans les profondeurs, je suffoquais, je me noyais mais ne mourrais pas.

L'on pourrait en rire. Mais cela définissait très bien cette sensation ancrée en moi.

.

.

Les autres ne pensaient pas à ça, ayant leurs âmes sœurs pour les soutenir dans la longue et sombre vie qu'était celle des créatures éternelles.

Par de nombreuses fois Alice ainsi que tout le reste des Cullen avaient essayé de me distraire de ma profonde déprime, mais rien n'y faisait.

De par mon don, je savais le mal que j'infligeais à ma famille, mais j'étais incapable de réparer cela.

Ils souffraient par ma faute, je ne leur apportais rien de bon…

.

.

Je devais en finir avec ça, avec tout…

.

.

_POV Bella_

Je me baladais dans les couloirs du château des trois grands rois du monde vampirique – Aro, Caius et Marcus – faisant, par le passage, retourné toutes les têtes masculines dans ma direction.

Je lâchais un soupir, longue plainte silencieuse.

Malgré mon envie des plus importantes d'étriper tous les hommes me dévisageant de haut en bas, je me hâtai de parvenir au bureau d'Aro, celui-ci m'ayant appelé quelques minutes auparavant.

Moi, Isabella Swan Volturis, vampire de sa condition âgé de 347 ans, était l'une des gardes les plus importantes de Volterra.

J'avais eu depuis ma « naissance » -si naissance est le mot juste – un traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres membres des Volturis.

Peut-être était-ce que mon don s'avérais être incroyablement impressionnant, ou alors que j'étais la favorite d'Aro, je ne sais pas, mais, personne ne m'approchait, de près ou de loin sans trembler de peur, ou, dans le cas de Jane, de jalousie.

D'ailleurs celle-ci était bien embêtée que son don ne marche pas avec moi, la seule personne assez folle d'après les autres pour lui tenir tête.

.

.

Quand je fus enfin arrivé devant les bureaux d'Aro, j'entrai pour voir les trois grands seigneurs de Volterra assis, m'attendant vraisemblablement.

.

.

Ils me parlèrent donc d'une de mes missions qu'ils allaient me donner dans à peine quelques heures.

D'après Dimitri, un vampire dont Aro convoitait depuis fort longtemps le don de télépathie, avait en tête de mourir. Et de ce fait, il s'apprêtait à nous demander de le tuer.

Aro avait donc dans l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis et de le persuader de rester parmi nous et ainsi compléter sa palette déjà bien imposante de dons. Bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé cette dernière pensée, je savais très bien ce qui trottait dans la tête de notre cher Aro.

Il n'était intéressé que par la puissance que lui procurait son pouvoir infini, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que je ne chasse que les animaux au lieu des humains.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez ce bienveillant vampire blond qui, lors de la période de ma transformation, fut celui qui m'apprit à me nourrir différemment des autres, il y a de cela 300 et quelques années.

Il savait que je n'étais nullement attaché à cette existence qui était la mienne à présent, et il avait peur de voir le meilleur de ses gardes s'envoler, c'est pour cela que j'étais favorisé, parce qu'il savait que si je voulais je pourrais le devancer et prendre le pouvoir sur le monde vampirique.

Et oui, grâce à mon don, je pourrais aisément détrôner Aro. Comment ? C'est bien simple, mon don consiste à faire ressentir des sentiments, des sensations d'une manière très puissante, je pouvais vous faire ressentir la pire des souffrances existante, vous faire endurer toute la tristesse du monde ou vous insuffler autant de bonheur que votre corps pourrais en supporter.

Ainsi mon don était très contradictoire et je pouvais à ma guise tuer un homme ou au contraire le rendre le plus heureux qu'il n'ait jamais été.

J'avais même réussi une fois à transmettre une sensation de fatigue si intense qu'un vampire s'est évanoui, c'est pour dire…

.

.

Donc, aujourd'hui, la mission consistait à détourner les sentiments de ce vampire et de le contraindre par mon don à rentrer dans les rangs des Volturis. Chose que je détestais le plus au monde, supprimer à quelqu'un sa volonté ainsi que sa raison.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux lamentations car enfin la personne qui maintenant était un prisonnier sans qu'il ne le sache arrivait devant les portes du château.

.

.

_POV Edward_

J'approchais pas à pas du château où je verrais ma vie – si vie est le mot juste – s'arrêter définitivement.

Bien évidemment, un garde m'attendait devant les deux grandes portes majestueuses de la demeure des Volturis.

Je ne pus qu'écouter ses pensées, et, comme je m'y attendais, ils étaient au courant de mes plans consistant à mettre fin à cette existence.

Il me conduisit dans la salle des trônes, sans décrocher un mot, ou se tenaient les trois grands seigneurs de mon espèce ainsi que tous les gardes qui, pour ma plus grande surprise, n'était pas encapuchonnés dans leurs cape si significatives des Volturis.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux débats personnels, ils attendaient tous que je parle, ce que je fît.

**-Aro, Caius, Marcus,** les saluais-je.

**-Mon cher Edward, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Et comment va mon cher ami Carlisle, il a réussi son pari fou de fonder un clan de végétarien à ce que l'on m'a dit,** répondit Aro, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

**-Carlisle va très bien, et notre famille** –je soulignais bien le mot famille – **est bien toute végétarienne, **affirmais-je, ennuyé par tout ce baratin ne servant à rien.

**-Grand bien vous fasse, bien que je me demande toujours pourquoi vous vous entêtez à ne pas vous nourrir d'humains milles fois plus succulents, mais bref, je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour débattre avec moi de votre méthode de chasse, **conclut-il.

**-En effet, je viens ici pour vous faire part d'une requête.**

**-Et bien parle cher Edward.**

**-Si je suis ici c'est pour vous demander de m'aider à en finir avec la vie**

**-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela Edward, j'offenserais un ami en tuant son fils et le monde vampirique perdrais un membre puissant.**

**-Sachez que ma décision a été murement méditée et que c'est ce que je souhaite, Carlisle n'a rien à voir avec cette décision et je pense au contraire que le monde ne s'en porterait pas plus mal si je disparaissais.**

**-Mon cher Edward, c'est une chose très sérieuse que tu me demande là. Tu peux comprendre que j'ai besoin de temps pour prendre la bonne décision avec mes frères.**

**-Je peux le concevoir, cependant je ne vous l'aurait pas demander si je n'y avais pas murement médité.**

**-Bien laisse nous quelques jours.**

**-Bien. Je resterais à proximité en attendant votre décision.**

**-Mais non, mais non, tu resteras au château, tu es notre humble invité, je te fais conduire dans une chambre afin que tu puisses être tranquille.**

.

.

Je n'aimais pas ça, ils me cachaient leurs pensées et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous.

Mais je ne pus le contredire que déjà il appelait une certaine Bella.

Quand le seul garde portant sa cape sortit de l'ombre d'un pilier, de nombreuses réactions firent leurs apparitions dans les rangs des Volturis.

La plupart des vampires craignaient cette Bella, ils en avaient si peur qu'ils ne l'approchaient jamais, bien que les vampires masculins ne cessent de fantasmer sur elle, ce qui me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose.

D'un autre côté, je sentis que Jane portait une haine incommensurable et une jalousie sans limite à celle-ci.

De tels sentiments me portaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Comment tous les Volturis à part les trois rois pourraient avoir peur d'un vampire si petit ?

En effet bien que cachée par son vêtement, on pouvait deviner sa petite taille, aussi petite qu'Alice.

Et pourquoi Jane semblait si jalouse d'elle ?

Enfin elle retira sa cape et pus découvrir son visage.

Et… Pas de mot, le visage le plus pure et le plus angélique qui m'est été donné de voir.

Un visage en forme de cœur, encadré par de longues boucles anglaises si bien dessinées, des sublimes lèvres pleines d'un rouge éclatant et des yeux… Un regard qui vous transpercerait jusqu'à votre âme.

Mais… Ses yeux… Dorés ? Elle était végétarienne ? Une Volturis chassant des animaux ?!?!

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, mon cœur depuis si longtemps mort semblait vouloir se réanimer, mon cerveau ne commandait plus mes muscles, j'avançais inconsciemment vers cette incarnation de beauté pure.

.

.

_POV Bella_

Il était arrivé depuis un petit moment déjà, l'hypocrisie dont faisait preuve Aro me donnait la nausée, cet Edward avait d'ailleurs surement grâce à son don comprit que quelque chose se tramait.

.

.

Du fait que je m'étais caché dans l'ombre de tous, je ne pouvais pas bien le discerner, bien que même de là ou je me tenais, l'on voyait sa longue silhouette élancé ainsi que des cheveux couleur cuivre.

Mais, Aro m'appelant, je m'avançais afin de me présenter à ce fameux Edward tant convoité par les Volturis.

Je sortis de ma cachette, et retira ma cape pour me retrouver juste en face du plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Il était la beauté personnifié, même pour un vampire censé être attirant.

Je cessais toutes pensées ou gestes et me plongeai alors dans la lave en fusion de son regard, me transperçant de partout.

.

.

Mais avant de totalement sombrer dans l'abyme de ses yeux, je me ressaisie et, d'un hochement de tête lui indiquait la direction de ses appartements.

Je sentais en lui un profond sentiment de tristesse, il voulait en finir, c'était une certitude. Bien que quelque chose le fascinait depuis peu.

Nous traversions les dédales de couloirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, rencontrant d'autres vampires au passage, tous tremblants de peur face à moi et mon pouvoir.

Enfin nous arrivions devant cette énorme porte faite de bois massif qui m'était si familière.

Un vampire de la garde personnelle d'Aro s'arrêta vers nous, j'entrevus une lueur de surprise dans son regard, vite remplacé par ce sourire pervers qu'il me ressortait tout le temps.

**-Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à goûter au plaisir de la chair Isabella ?! Je suis si fière de toi, c'est le premier à pénétrer tes appartements… Dommage que cela ne soit pas avec moi…**

**-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Démétri. Epargne-moi ton discours et va vite rejoindre ton maitre. Ici tu nous ennuis plus qu'autre chose.**

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres Bellissima, **dit-il tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

**-Démétri ! Pars ! Tout de suite !**

.

.

Je sentis la colère envahir chaque recoin de mon corps, me possédant et me donnant cet aura rouge sang, dès qu'il vit cela, Démétri partit sans attendre son reste.

Je sentis le bel Edward sursauté à ma vue, je me calmais et redevenais normale – enfin si je pouvais l'être.

**-Entrons,** dis-je, détournant la tête.

**-Bien.**

.

.

Je le fis pénétrer dans mes appartements privés. Dans un sens Démétri n'avait pas tort. Cet Edward dont je ne connaissais rien était la première personne à entrer ici, personne d'autre que moi, pas même Aro, le roi des vampires, avait passé cette porte.

Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait ça, Aro avait fait prépare une chambre pour lui mais pour je-ne-sais quelle raison je l'avais emmené dans mon refuge personnel.

.

.

**-Cet endroit est sublime,** murmura-t-il, admirant chaque détail.

**-Merci.**

**-Est-ce vrai ce que ce vampire a dit ? Je suis la première personne à voir cette chambre ?**

**-Heu…Je…Oui… Tu es bien le premier mais cela n'a pas d'importance…**

**-Pourquoi m'y a tu amené ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi moi ? Aro avait surement prévu une chambre pour moi, ce n'est donc pas un problème de place…**

**- Je n'en sais rien… C'est juste que je sens que tu n'es pas comme les autres… Tu es… diffèrent… et j'aime ça.**

**-Si tu le dis. De toute façon cela ne change rien à la situation. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?**

**-Et bien… Dis toujours, je verrais ce que je peux faire…**

**-Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ? Et pourquoi tous les vampires de ce château ont peur de toi ? Je veux dire… Tous te craignent… Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour les pensées, c'est parce qu'aucuns dons ne peux m'affecter, c'est comme si j'avais un bouclier me protégeant. Et pour ta deuxième question, je dirais que c'est à cause de mon don.**

**-Tu as un don ? Quel est-il ?**

**-Nous verrons cela plus tard… Veux-tu chasser ? Le voyage a dû être long… **

**-Ca va. Je n'ai besoin de rien…**

.

.

Il était toujours méfiant, je le sentais.

Je pouvais aisément le comprendre et imaginer toutes ces questions qui fourmillaient dans son esprit.

Je ne voulais pas user de mon don pour servir les intérêts des Volturis malgré que les ordres d'Aro aient été plus que formels.

.

.

Mais j'étais décidé. J'utiliserais mon pouvoir. Mais pas pour ce que pensait Aro. J'allais aider Edward dans le bon sens, essayé de lui insuffler autant de joie de vivre, de bonheur qu'il pouvait en recevoir, bonheur dont il manquait cruellement.

J'étais décidé à lui redonner goût à la vie afin qu'il puisse retourner près des siens, ceux-ci lui manquant même s'il affirmait le contraire.

Pourquoi cette décision ? Parce que personne d'aussi bon que semblait être Edward n'avait le droit d'en finir avec sa vie ou même d'être malheureux.

Edward était une bonne personne même s'il prétendait le contraire, il : avait la plus belle âme qu'il m'eût été donné de voir.

Et j'étais prête à tout pour lui. J'étais même prête à lui raconter ma propre expérience, mon histoire dont personne n'était au courant – à part peut-être Aro mais cela ne comptait pas – et que je gardais jalousement, pareil à un bien, mon bien le plus précieux en ce monde.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de s'immerger dans mes pensées, je devais rassurer Edward qui était de plus en plus sceptique face à cette mascarade des Volturis – dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord.

.

.

**-Tu sais Edward, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Puis, ici tu es tranquille, personne ne t'importuneras.**

**-Bien sûr. Et par hasard ? Aurais-je le droit de sortir dehors me balader ou bien suis-je un invité prisonnier des Volturis ?**

**-Grand dieu non ! Vas te promener si tu en éprouve le besoin, **m'exclamais-je, puis plus bas, **je les empêcherais de te faire du mal…**

**-Pardon ?** Fit-il.

**-Non ! Rien ! Rien !** Murmurais-je.

**-Bien. Je serais de retour bientôt… je suppose… **conclut-il, surpris de ma réponse bien qu'essayant de le cacher.

***

Alors qu'il était enfin sorti dehors pour chasser, moi, je prenais place sur le petit banc devant mon beau piano à queue, seul vestige de mon passé en tant qu'humaine et surtout le seul souvenir qui me restait de mon père.

Mon père qui m'avait initié à la musique et plus particulièrement au piano dès mon plus jeune âge, me donnant de ce fait un moyen d'exorciser mes démons, de délier mes pensées les plus embrouillées.

Cet instrument était ma thérapie contre le monde extérieur ainsi que la tristesse et la nostalgie du passé quand celles-ci possédaient mon corps.

.

.

Tous les morceaux les plus connus y passèrent et lorsque vînt le moment ou mon répertoire musical – pourtant conséquent – me fît défaut, je laissai mes doigts prendre le contrôle de l'instrument, donnant ainsi un air si représentatif de mes sentiments, de mon état actuel.

.

.

Mais lorsqu'un bruit pourtant discret me parvînt, je stoppais directement dans mes compositions. Personne ne m'avait entendu jouer si ce n'est mon père, et je ne voulais sous aucuns prétextes jouer devant un inconnu.

Mais alors que je commençais à m'énerver contre la personne qui m'avait surprise dans mon moment d'intimité, je me retournais pour voir un Edward avec un regard coupable bien que son visage reflétait l'émerveillement pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison.

**-Je…Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu, je ne voulais…te déranger… **bafouilla-t-il.

**-Je… Ce n'est rien tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis je savais que tu allais revenir alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

**-En tout cas, c'était magnifique, digne des plus grand compositeurs.**

.

.

Gros Beug ! Si je n'étais pas un monstre dépourvu de sentiment je serais aussi rouge que le sang que je bois.

**-Oh, je… Merci Edward, c'est vraiment très gentil.**

**-Mais c'est la vérité, même moi qui m'entraine depuis très longtemps je n'atteins pas ce niveau de perfection.**

**-Arrêtes Edward, je ne sais plus ou me mettre ! Et je suis sûr que tu es aussi bon que moi. Bien que je ne savais pas que tu jouais toi aussi.**

**-Cela nous fait un point commun, **sourit-il.

.

.

Je commençais vraiment à douter qu'il existe vraiment en ce monde une personne aussi parfaite qu'était Edward. Nous nous entendions parfaitement mais je pouvais toujours sentir que malgré qu'il aime ce moment avec moi, il voulait toujours que les Volturis mettent fin à sa vie. Et là, moi j'entrais en scène, je devais le dissuader de faire ça.

**-Edward, j'aimerais vraiment te raconter quelque chose à propos de moi, quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne.**

**-Pou…Pourquoi à moi ? Je veux dire, on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures ?**

**-Parce que je peux sentir que tu es une personne bien même si tu penses le contraire et que je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme eux, **dis-je en mentionnant les Volturis**, parce que tu le deviendra Edward si tu restes trop longtemps en ces lieux.**

**-Comment ça ? Je… Je ne comprends pas, si je suis ici c'est pour une seule raison et pour rien d'autre, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un soldat d'Aro.**

**-je le sais. Mais ce que toi tu ignores c'est que Aro est prêt à tout pour t'avoir dans sa collection de dons. Même d'utiliser la ruse.**

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que tu n'es là que pour me persuader de rester ici ?**

**-Je le devais en effet. C'était la mission que m'avait donné Aro. Mais je la refuse. Je refuse de te contraindre à devenir l'un des leurs.**

**-L'un des leurs ? Tu ne te considères pas comme étant une Volturi ? Pourtant j'avais cru…**

**-Jamais, **criais-je, révoltée par ses propos,** jamais je ne serais une Volturi, je resterais une Swan jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

**-C'est pour cela que tu es toi aussi végétarienne ?**

**-Oui. Je refuse de trahir mon père et de perdre la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il me reste. Tu sais, j'ai un don. Et c'est avec celui-ci qu'Aro comptait te faire rester.**

**-Impossible. Jamais je ne serais resté même sous l'influence de ton don.**

**-Détrompes-toi, tu n'aurais pas pu y résister, j'ai le don d'empathie, mais plus puissant encore que celui de ton frère. J'arrive à contrôler une personne avec ses émotions, et par ce biais à prendre des décisions à sa place. J'ai même réussi à plonger un vampire dans le coma en lui insufflant le plus de fatigue qu'il pouvait en recevoir. Alors tu vois, tu n'aurais pas eu ton mot à dire.**

**-Je vois, **fit-il choqué par la puissance de mon don, **alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Je veux dire pourquoi risquer ta vie –parce que c'est ce que tu fais en défiant Aro – juste pour sauver la mienne ?**

**-parce que contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, tu es bon Edward, et ils ont besoins de toi… Ta famille a besoin de toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton départ les a affectés.**

.

.

Il commençait à douter, je le sentais. Mais il se considérait encore comme un monstre et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Si Edward était un monstre alors moi j'étais encore humaine.

Il fallait que je parvienne à me donner assez de courage pour raconter ma propre expérience, pour qu'il comprenne que les monstres n'étaient pas ceux que l'on pensait. Pour qu'il ait encore une chance de revoir sa famille.

**-Veux-tu que je te raconte mon histoire Edward ?**

**-Je… Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon je suis piégé ici alors…**

**-Tu pourras les revoir Edward ! Sois en sur !**

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de hocher la tête d'un imperceptible mouvement que seul un immortel pouvait déceler.

**- Je suis née avec le nouveau siècle comme disait mon père, un jour de janvier 1700 en France, à paris plus précisément, ma sœur est venu quelques années plus tard. Mes parents étaient de riches commerçants, nous vivions dans la banlieue de Paris, loin de tous ces contrastes de misère des habitants mélangés à l'univers de luxe de la noblesse. Notre famille était respecté et aimé par les voisins, mon père était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et ne supportant pas la tristesse et la misère dans laquelle vivaient les gens. Il les aidait comme il le pouvait, d'ailleurs ma mère aussi avant qu'elle ne meure pendant l'accouchement d'Elise, à mes 5 ans. Enfin bref, mes 5 premières années ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie, bien que je ne m'en souvienne plus tellement. Mais la mort de ma mère a tous bouleversé, mon père s'est renfermé sur lui-même et je devais m'occuper de ce que ma mère faisait avant alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant.**

**Pour mon 6****ème**** anniversaire, mon père m'a offert un voyage en Italie comme présent d'anniversaire. Une semaine dans le pays que je rêvais de visiter, j'étais aux anges…**

**Nous visitions les plus belles villes d'Italie, et notre dernière destination avant de rentrer était Volterra. Je voulais absolument visiter cet immense château et je persuadais mon père d'y aller, nous avons donc attendus vers un stand ou la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu diriger la visite.**

**Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque c'est que la jeune femme était un vampire, Heidi, ayant pour mission de rassembler des humains afin de nourrir l'ensemble des Volturis. Mais ne le sachant pas nous sommes rentrés lorsque nous fûmes assez, elle nous racontait des histoires à propos de ces lieux, et plus on marchait plus je sentais un sentiment d'angoisse parmi le groupe que nous formions. Tu sais, même étant humaine, j'avais déjà une forte empathie vis-à-vis des autres, c'est certainement ce qui a sauvé le groupe entier des vampires affamés qui nous attendait. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, c'est qu'un ancien Volturi du nom d'Eléazar a informé Aro du fort potentiel que je gardais au fond de moi. Et Aro a ordonné aux vampires de nous laisser repartir. Tous cela se faisant dans la plus grande discrétion bien sûr. **

.

.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, reprendre assez de courage afin de terminer mon récit, la partie la plus dure étant à venir.

**-Nous sommes donc rentré dans l'hôtel ou nous logions moi, mon père et ma petit soeur. Sans savoir que dans quelques heures à peine nous allions être séparés l'un de l'autre.**

**-Comment ça ? **S'interrogea Edward

**-Aro avait envoyé quelqu'un pour… pour tuer mon père afin de m'enlever en toute tranquillité avec ma soeur, **débitais-je dans un souffle, **A partir de là commence mon cauchemar, avec la mort de mon père, mon plus grand ami, et mon enlèvement alors que je n'avais que 6 ans.**

**Aro m'a pris sous sa protection. J'ai grandi entouré de vampire, j'étais terrifié dans les premières semaines, ne mangeant plus, restant prostrée dans ma chambre puis j'ai fini par m'affaiblir mais restant tout de même en vie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de ma sœur, je pensais qu'ils l'avaient tué, j'étais desespérée. Et vers mes 11 ans, un autre vampire envoyé par Aro a réussi là ou tous on échoué, il m'a approché, m'a soigné, m'a rassuré.**

**Je savais qu'il était diffèrent des autres, je le sentais, et puis il n'était pas pareil physiquement que les autres, c'était un végétarien. Peu à peu il est devenu ma seule famille, le seul à qui je faisais confiance.**

**Plus tard, j'appris qu'Aro voulait faire de moi sa « princesse » comme il disait, il voulait m'adopter mais j'ai toujours refusé. Il a attendu mes 16 ans pour me transformer.**

**J'avais accepté le fait de devenir un monstre, me rassurant en me disant que je ne serais jamais comme lui et en prenant modèle sur la seule personne que j'avais côtoyé. **

**D'ailleurs j'ai toujours refusé que ce soit Aro qui me transforme, j'aurais eu l'impression qu'un lien me reliait avec l'assassin de mon père et je ne le voulais sous aucun prétexte.**

**-Qui t'as transformé si ce n'était pas Aro ?**

**-Mon seul ami, Carlisle.**

**-Quoi ! Carlisle ! Tu le connais ?!**

**-Oui, je connaissais ton père, c'est lui qui m'a en quelque sorte sauver, il m'a appris tous ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le régime végétarien, m'a épaulé lors de mes moments de tristesse. Il est le père de remplacement qui m'a permit de résister.**

**-Je... Ouah ! C'est fou ! Je savais qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un lorsqu'il était parti de chez les Volturis mais il n'a jamais voulu en parler à quiconque, pas même Esmée. Nous n'avons jamais insisté, voyant que ça le rendait malheureux mais je n'avais jamais pensé…**

**-Que je sois cette personne ?**

**-Oui… Et que c'est il passé après ?**

**-Et bien Carlisle m'a proposé de partir de Volterra, mais juste avant de mettre les voiles, Aro m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a fait du chantage. Il m'a dit qu'il gardait mon Elise prisonnière et que si je partais ils allaient la faire souffrir. Alors j'ai menti à Carlisle, je lui ai dit que je ne partais plus et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ca a été horrible, je ne vivais plus, Aro ne me laissait pas voir ma sœur, je doutais de plus en plus de ce qu'il disait à propos d'elle. Et j'ai compris un jour qu'ils l'avaient tué depuis longtemps. Après cela, je ne voyais pas de raison de partir, j'étais une coquille vide, répondait quand il le fallait et le reste du temps je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, à jouer sans relâche en essayant d'oublier ma vie un instant.**

.

.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de mon récit que je m'aperçu que je sanglotai dans les bras d'Edward. Sa présence me faisait l'effet d'un médicament apaisant mes douleurs, mes souffrances.

**-Je suis désolé pour toi, pour e que tu as vécu. En comparaison moi, j'ai eu une vie des plus heureuse et c'est moi qui me lamente…**

**-Ne crois pas ça Edward. Si je t'ai raconté cela, c'est pour que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pars avant de perdre ta liberté.**

.

.

A cet instant, il me lança un regard des plus décidé et prononça les mots qui bouleversèrent ma vie en l'espace d'une seconde.

**-Jamais sans toi, Bella. Tu viens avec moi ou je reste ici avec toi.**

**-Tu… Je… Non !**

**-Pourquoi Bella ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu les détestais ? De plus, tu n'as pas envi de revoir Carlisle ? Nous pourrions vivre tous ensemble… Je… Je ne veux pas partir sans toi…**

**-Edward… Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…**

***

Voila une semaine qui était passée depuis notre discussion, depuis son arrivée. J'avais pris ma décision deux jours plus tard, et depuis nous préparions mes affaires afin de rejoindre ce qui sera ma future famille.

Je dois aussi avouer qu'Edward et moi nous étions vraiment rapproché l'un de l'autre, nous découvrant tellement de points communs. Notre relation évoluant sans que nous nous en rendions compte, c'est lors d'une de nos ballades quotidiennes qu'Edward m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Et maintenant, nous étions dans l'avion nous ramenant vers notre future vie à deux, entouré de notre famille.

Je ne doutais pas qu'Alice avait eu une vision à propos de notre arrivé à tous les deux et qu'elle avait fait en conséquence.

.

.

Une fois l'avion atterrit, nous courûmes ensemble, mains dans la main, jusqu'à notre maison.

Lorsque la villa fut enfin visible, nous ralentîmes. Tous étaient là, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et…

**-Carlisle !** Hurlais-je, m'élançant dans ses bras et le serrant de toutes mes forces. **Carlisle ! Carlisle. Carlisle…**

.

.

Je ne cessais de répéter son prénom comme pour m'assurer de sa présence. Et lui, sa réaction ? La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait dite.

**-Ma fille ! J'ai retrouvé ma petite fille !**

.

.

Tous riaient. Tous étaient heureux. Nous nous étions retrouvés. J'avais rencontré mon Edward. Tout allait bien. Nous pouvions commencer à vivre. Ensemble et heureux.

The End

***

* * *

Donnez moi vite votre avis !

Al'


End file.
